Axle's Story
by Niju-the-neutral
Summary: Our tale is about Axle. A boy from the Firestarter clan of Konoha. He was exiled from his clan because of the actions of itachi Uchia. Will he seek revenge, or will he simply say screw it. Find Out on the next episode of Axle's Story
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except one of the fallowing characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except one of the fallowing characters. This is purely fan based, please do not sue

Prolog

We begin our tale not with Naruto, Sasuke, or any known Naruto character. Instead we begin our story in an old mansion off Konoha some seven years before the genin graduated.

There was little light in one of the dark rooms of the Firestarter clan's main building. In fact the only light in it were two oil small lamps at what appeared to be the end of the room. There was a man meditating in between them, he seemed deep in thought. Only the trained in eye could see the light coming off the candles shift in between his breaths.

A door opened to revile a man and a small boy, maybe seven or eight. The boys name was Axle. Axle's head was down so you could not see his face, but from the soft whimpering he made you could tell he was crying.

The man closed the door, but as he did so said, "Your son Milord fire chief sir."

The man didn't even take notice of the intruders of his thoughts until after the door was closed.

Axle sat down across from his father. Not one of the two said anything for quite some time. It wasn't until Axle stirred slightly that his father began, "I truly doubt that you know of the actual reason you've been summoned here so stop crying."

Axle just looked at the man he called father. In fact he had stopped crying the moment he sat down, but his father took no notice.

"Then why am I here if not to be punished?" axle said with a deep fury in his voice.

His father sat there quietly for a while until, "Oh you are here to be punished, but for not what you think."

"Really, then why should I stay?" Came axle's reply.

"For this is Counsel business." Yelled axle's father.

Some time passed leaving Axle to his thoughts. _What would the counsel want with me? What have I done to annoy them? Why am I truly here_? Were some of the questions he asked himself. None were answered by his own thinking so he repeated them to his father.

"To be frank it's not what you've done, but simply what you might do." He said ion response.

"And what does that mean?" Came Axle.

In response Axle's father said,"The Firestarter Counsel has made a prophecy, and it states that you will do what Itachi Uchia did a year ago."

"I am not Itachi Dammit." Yelled Axle, "And besides you'd punish some one off of a profecy some crack pots came up with. I'm eight and I can tell you the future is ever changing."

"Boy, you will listen to me and obey my orders." Yelled the chief of the Fire starter clan.

"Yes sir." Came axle, grunting.

"It is the counsel's decision to exile you from this clan." Said the chief.

"What?" Screamed Axle with a dispirit look in his eyes.

"You heard me. Although I wish it not so, but I have to follow the wishes on the counsel on this one. I am truly sorry my son." Said the chief.

"You have no son, for I have no Father!" wisped Axle though it felt like he was yelling.

Axle dropped a smoke bomb and ran away from his so-called home. He ran as far as he could, almost making it to Konoha. Where he stopped was but a small walk from the south gate, in fact you could see the Hokage Mountain faces, or at least you could is it wasn't midnight.

Waiting for Axle almost exactly where he stood was the Third Hokage. His expression was very empathic.

"So they did it anyway, Huh?" he said in a calm voice.

"I guess so." Said Axle trying to look tough by holding back his tears.

"It is alright to cry young Axle." Said the Hokage; "In fact this of all times no one would judge it against you."

"B-but what's going to h-h-appen n-now" said Axle letting the tears flow.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen," Said the Third no Sarutobi, " You're going to be strong, I know you, you can do it. I have already found you a place to live. I'll check up on you from time to time. Also, even though you are technically Genin level I'd like you to go to the Ninja academy, if just so you have some thing to do all day so I don't worry."

"But why can't I do Missions?" said Axle.

"Because without your clans permission you can't you are far too young." Said Sarutobi.

"But Itach-" began Axle.

"I believe you said it your self, you are not Itachi. Come walk with me I'll take you to your new apartment." Said Sarutobi.

"Thank you Sarutobi, but no." said Axle, "Please just give me the address I'll find it myself."

"Well if you insist, here." Sarutobi read the address and gave Axle his key.

"Thank you Sarutobi, and I will of course be seeing you." Said Axle.

"And I you" was his reply.

Axle walked into Konoha thinking of how and why he was wronged. He agreed technically it was all Itachi Uchia's fault, but eventually dismissed it. Axle walked passed several Houses, one showed little of a dining room. Axle thought that only a few Hours ago he too was sitting down for dinner with his family.

Axle felt the tears come again, but remembered Sarutobi's words: Be Strong.

Axle eventually found the Apartment complex that was home to his new, well, apartment. He opened the door and without even bothering scoping the place he found the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except one of the fallowing characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except one of the fallowing characters. This is purely fan based, please do not sue

Chapter One

I awoke from my bed trying to decide what to wear. After some time it was the obvious decision the usual black leather jacket, with red under shirt and black cargo pants.

It was really just the hair that bothered me. It was long and black behind my head, but I couldn't decide on which of the three styles I should use. A ponytail meant I was thinking intellectually that day. While kinda spiky and random meant just that, I was random that day. Or my favorite down, with no change, I tended to be more violent with my hair this way, which made it perfect for days when I got little sleep.

In the end I decided to pull it back into a ponytail, "I mean it is graduation day after all" I reasoned with myself.

So now that I was done with they wardrobe I grabbed my ninja gear and headed for the door. When I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked calmly.

"It's me." Came Iruka sensei's voice.

I opened the door to see my teacher. I wondered where he was, he was a little late.

"I was just about to leave without my guard you know." I said laughing slightly.

It was Sarutobi's idea I might need protection for a trip so simple as to school, but you live with what you get I guess. I suppose that he thinks my old clan may try to "Finish" my Exile. If you can't imagine by now my name is Axle.

"I know you would, but I had things to do." Said Iruka.

"Or people." I grunted.

"What was that?" came Iruka's voice.

"Nothing, Nothing. So shall we?" I said innocently.

We began our walk to the academy. As always we passed by Ichuraku Ramen. I wondered if that Uzimaki kid was having breakfast there, but passed it from my mind. "I'll see and Hear him in class." I said to myself.

We saw the outline of the school in the Horizon. I quickened my pace so it didn't look like I needed a guard of some sorts, and in many ways I didn't. I was top of the class and had a sneaking suspicion I could kick all of the teacher's Asses in a fight. Oh well we'll never find out. (Wink Wink)

I walked in to the school and then into the classroom. In there I found Tenten, my girlfriend, sitting in my seat. I walked up kissed her and tried to steal my seat back. I failed.

The door opened and one of my friends, also one of Tenten's teammates, walked in. His name was Rock Lee.

"What's up Lee?" I asked casually.

"Oh hello Axle, I am sorry but the Youthful tenten and I are supposed to meet Gai Sensei on the roof" he said in his youthful voice.

"Alright, I'll see you later then Honey." Sighed Tenten, kissing my goodbye.

When Tenten had left I took my seat. Some time passed, but eventually Sasuke Uchia walked in. As usual I held up my hand counting down the seconds until his Fan-girls showed up. As always I was right on time.

I nodded hello to Sasuke and he did the same to me. Sasuke and I got along like most intelligent people did. We acknowledge that the other Exists and is some thing of a better, in his case. If you don't understand that the I guess that says something about you.

Any way Sasuke sat down at his seat and began his usual glaring at the blackboard. His fangirls stood around him begging to sit next to him. It got rather annoying, "Those fangirls are Idiots," I said to my self.

"I agree." Said Shikimaru Nara from behind me.

"I see you've finally woken up. Have a good sleep?" I said in jest.

"Ya ya, so you ready for the exam?" he asked.

I turned to look at him, "What do you think When I'm done no one will do better. Hey not to change the subject what want a game of chess after today?"

"Sorry, my dad wants me to do something. Man what a drag." Complained Shikimaru.

I shrugged, "Oh Well."

It was about time for class to start when finally y the Blond, and I mean Blond showed up. Naruto Uzimaki was not the most intelligent person, nor was he the strongest, but what he did excel in was talking. He'd complain, state he's better than everybody, and ask out this pink haired girl in one sentence. Oh well Live with it as my Grand dad taught me.

Iruka did the whole ninja smoke appear thing right behind Naruto. "Get in to your seat." He yelled.

Naruto unwillingly obeyed and sat down in the front row next to one of Sasuke's fangirls. I think her name was Sakura, but what do I know. I've only gone to school with these people for seven years.

By the way I'm fifteen if you can't do math. The rest of the class is more along the lines of twelve to thirteen. I don't know what it matters but I still told you.

Back to Business.

"As you know class, to day is the last graduation exam of the year. If you don't pass it'll happen next year, or next" said Iruka, glancing at Naruto and then me.

He looked at me because before today I had never really shown up to class. I'd be walked to school, but never really stayed. Which is why I haven't passed up to Chunin yet.

You see although my clan exiled me I still have the skills they taught me. When you read the Prolog I was already Chunin level, but he called me a Genin because I was never aloud to take the Exam. A lacking in a team will do that.

"If you pass today you will all become _Official_ Genin of Konoha." Said Iruka.

"I grunted mockingly. Iruka ignored it and continued, "The test will be the cloning Technique."

I was trying to decide whether to show off or not when my name was called. Of course I decided on Yes, so I used Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

I did it intentionally, but still fifty clones filled the room. Just as solid as you or I. It was a mess until I rid the room of the clones.

"Where on earth did you learn that?" Iruka asked in a panic.

"Just picked it up." I said innocently.

What Iruka Didn't knows was what the clones wrote on the black board during the confusion. It was mainly: Iruka smells in big letters behind him.

Everyone started laughing, even Sasuke chuckled. Iruka looked behind him and yelled "Axle go see the Hokage! Now!"

I walked out and headed in the direction of the Hokage Mansion. As I got closer the guards at the front gate said, "He Axle nice to see you again."

I said, "You guys too. Is he busy right now?"

"No go right on in." they laughed.

As I approached the door I saw the Jounin, Kakashi Hatake walk out. He saw me and said, "Hello Axle. I'll see you in a bit." And left before I understood what he meant.

I knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in" was the response.

I walked inside and closed the door behind me. Sarutobi watched me closely.

"It would seem you passed then." He said.

"I guess" I said generally confused.

"Axle, you are now once again an official Konoha Ninja. Although it is Irregular I know you have already reached Chunin, if not Jounin level skill, intellect, and strength. Because of this I'd like to offer you the position of Special Jounin, if you'd like." Said Sarutobi.

"No thank you." I said bluntly.

"What. Do you know what a gift you're turning down?" he said astonished.

"I believe I do, Sarutobi. However I don't believe I wish to take you up on this offer just yet. While I have to agree I am that strong, its just I'm not ready. Yet." I explained.

Sarutobi looked at me and said, "Some how I knew you'd say that. You remind me of me you know. You'll be apart of team seven them. With Naruto Uzimaki, Sasuke Uchia, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi as team leader."

"So that's what he implied." I said out loud.

"Hmm?" questioned Sarutobi.

"Oh just something Kakashi just said to me in the hall just now.

Sarutobi nodded, "If you would like to go to your class room you may now."

"Ok, I'll see you later Sarutobi." I said leaving the room.

As I left I wondered really why I refused. It would have instantly been better for me. More freedom at least.

I stopped in front of the door to the classroom. Naruto just opened it, chalkboard eraser in hand.

"Hello Uzimaki." I said staring at him.

"Axe? You're our Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Oh so close dumb ass, I'm a member of your team though." I said letting my self in.

"Well anyway, back to business." Said Naruto, putting the eraser in between the door.

"You don't really think a Jounin will fall for that do you?" came Sakura's voice.

I took what was known as a seat, in what was known as Iruka's Chair. The most Comfortable in the classroom. We waited; I said, " He's always late."

"Who?" asked Naruto and Sakura?

"No one relevant, he's just walking through the door right now." I said with a smirk.

And I was right. Kakashi let his head in and the eraser fell on top of it. Naruto was cracking up laughing. Wile Sakura and Sasuke had unbelieving faces. I just look as if it were a normal entrance for him, with me it some times was.

"My first impression of this group is," said Kakashi, "A couple of Morons."

"What about me Hatke?" I said.

"Axle, I've known you from a long time ago. I know you're a moron." Said Kakashi.

Naruto laughs, Sakura Chuckled and Sasuke was waiting patiently for my reply. So knowing what Sasuke wanted I said, "Why but _Sensei_ as student is only as Intelligent as his Teacher."

Kakashi just nodded it off.

I saw the amused smirk from Sasuke, even if it was brief.

"Any way, back to business" said Kakashi, "Meet me on the roof."

And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I followed his example.

"Where on earth did a genin learn to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"The same place I learned several other techniques." I answered.

"I see you've mastered giving an answer without giving an answer." Said Kakashi.

"They also say I'm good at sarcasm too. I'm not sure why." I said very believingly.

Five minutes later the others were up on the roof with us. Naruto was complaining, "Why do we have to be here? Shouldn't we have a Mission?"

"We are here," Began Kakashi, "To tell each other about ourselves."

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" said Sakura rather girlishly.

"I mean your names, Hobbies, Goals for the future, you're past." Said Kakashi, "Stuff like that."

"How? Why don't you show us?" said Naruto.

"Ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am a Jounin of the village hidden in the leaves. I don't really have any interests, no goals for the future, and my past I really don't feel like telling you." Said Kakshi calmly, and rather slowly.

"That really helped" Said Sakura, "All we really learned was your name."

Kakshi just shrugged.

Naruto stood up and began preaching to the wind, "My name is Naruto Uzimaki. I like ramen. My hobbies include testing different types of ramen, and some day I'm going to be Hokage."

_Next_ I couldn't help but think.

This time Sakura stood up. I Mainly blocked it out but I heard, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like" she started blushing. "My interests are." She stared at Sasuke. "My goals for the future." Again Sasuke, but this time she got into a fit of giggles so she couldn't finish.

_Thank god_ I thought, now someone who might be interesting.

Sasuke just sat there. "My name is Sasuke Uchia. I don't like many things. I have no hobbies, and as for my goals. I'm going to kill a certain someone."

_Can only guess whom that is_ I almost said out loud.

Finally my turn, I'm going to tell these people all about me.

I stood up and said, "Pass"

What did you think it be that easy?


End file.
